hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Celebrity hurricane season
The 2018 Celebrity hurricane season was the costliest North Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, nearly triple the previous record set in 2005. The season began on June 1, 2018, but due to heavy wind shear, the first storm, Hurricane Alicia, developed on August 1. The final storm, Hurricane Kourtney, dissipated on December 3. The strongest storm was Hurricane Isabelle, reaching an abnormally low pressure of 894 mb and causing $100 billion (2018 USD) dollars in damage. Overall, the season was exceptionally deadly and destructive. Season summary The storms of the 2018 Celebrity season caused a total of 2,455 deaths and $450 billion (2018 USD). This season was the first since 2005 to have three intense hurricanes make landfall in the United States (U.S.). Two major hurricanes (Isabelle and Josh) made landfall over New England, causing 2,000 deaths and $350 billion (combined), although the average gap between landfalling New England hurricanes is approximately 10 years. Florida was pounded just as hard, with two major hurricanes (Freddy and Josh), one minor hurricane (Camryn), and three tropical storms (Ben, Darren, and Kourtney) directly affecting the state. The rest of the United States escaped any major damage, although Hurricane Esme and Hurricane Gina caused minor damage to the United States Gulf Coast as minor hurricanes. Elsewhere, Hurricane Alicia caused moderate damage to northeastern Mexico and Hurricane Harrison trashed countries surroning the Carribean Sea. The season's activity was reflected with a hyperactive accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 244, which is categorized as being above normal. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclonesare excluded from the total. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2012 till:31/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:C1 text:Alicia from:14/08/2012 till:18/08/2012 color:TS text:Ben from:25/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:C3 text:Camryn from:31/08/2012 till:09/09/2012 color:TS text:Darren from:05/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C4 text:Esme from:13/09/2012 till:24/09/2012 color:C3 text:Freddy barset:break from:17/09/2012 till:21/09/2012 color:C1 text:Gina from:26/09/2012 till:06/10/2012 color:C4 text:Harrison from:05/10/2012 till:16/10/2012 color:C5 text:Isabelle from:09/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:C5 text:Josh from:28/11/2012 till:03/12/2012 color:C1 text:Kourtney bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" List of storms Hurricane Alicia Tropical Storm Ben Hurricane Camryn Tropical Storm Darren Hurricane Esme Hurricane Freddy Hurricane Gina Hurricane Harrison Hurricane Isabelle Hurricane Josh Hurricane Kourtney Storm names Because public reception to using celebrity names was very positive, the same naming list used in the 2012 Celebrity season went through several changes to remove names of destructive systems. This list is partly the same one used in the 2012 Celebrity season, save for Ben, Camryn, Darren, Gina, Isabelle, Kourtney, Liam, Mary, Preston, and Rebecca, which respectively replaced Bieber, Ciara, David, Gaga, Imogen, Ke$ha, Leonardo, Miley, Peter, and Rihanna. Storms were named Ben, Camryn, Darren, Gina, Isabelle, and Kourtney for the first time in 2018. Retirement Because there is no set plan for retiring celebrity hurricane names, no names were officially retired. However, the names Freddy, Harrison, Isabelle, and Josh were removed and not replaced with any particular names. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons